Long Distance Relationships
by The Cool Kat
Summary: After rescuing Mole and taking refuge from a blizzard beneath the Wild Wood, Rat and Badger decide to rekindle an old relationship. Slash fic.


**_Long Distance Relationships:_**

It was amazing how good sitting on a settle, basking in firelight after being lost in the Wild Woods (in a snowstorm) could make one feel. The mole and the water rat truly did get lucky. Oh so lucky.

They'd been walking around for hours, hunger and fatigue long setting in. If they (or rather Mole) hadn't unwittingly stumbled upon Mr. Badger's front door they could perished from hypothermia. But they did stumble upon Mr. Badger's house, and their friend _did_ kindly often them a safe haven for the night.

After filling their stomachs and filling him in on the details of their tale, they sat in front of the Woodlander's fireplace, both it's light and it's warmth bathing the night gowns all three wore.

Mole got his wish after all. He got to meet Badger, though perhaps not the way he would have liked. And the striped mammal listened with concerned, opened ears as they told him everything about Mr. Toad's dreadful path to either self-destruction or ruin.

Like Badger said, they were his friends. They couldn't let him continue on the way he was. There was only one thing to do.

"We'll take Toad hand in hand. We'll stand no nonsense whatsoever. We'll bring him back to reason, by force if we have to. We'll make him be a sensible toad, and then we'll…", Badger decided, before turning his startled gaze towards Rat. "Well, you're asleep Rat!", he noted.

Rat's eyes flew open, having been closed solid just seconds before, and the riverbanker blinked. "No I'm not. I'm still very much awake", he said with a jerk of the head.

Not believing him, Badger only his raised an eyebrow while Mole chuckled.

In contrast to Rat, who seemed to be growing sleepier by the minute, Mole was still feeling very lively. Being an underground animal he found Badger's home a lot like his own and relaxing, while Rat (used to the cool, breezy atmosphere of the river bank) thought the whole place was very still and confined.

He was immensely grateful to have protection from the darkness and the cold outside, but to tell you the truth the water rat felt almost boxed in by all the dirt walls and low ceiling. And the heat from the fire was making him lazy, reminding him of just how tired he was.

Still, he certainly wasn't going to admit to his friends he was feeling sleepy, so the rodent put on a non-too-convincing act of being wakeful with a little grin on his face. But as soon as Badger looked away towards Mole and started talking to his fellow underground animal, Rat's vision blurred again and his eyelids began to sink. He blinked a few times and tried to keep them open, but it was a losing battle.

After talking some about what they would do about Toad, Mole decided to change topics.

"So, you and Rat seem like good friends", he observed.

Badger nodded in confirmation. He'd been doing a lot of nodding that evening.

"Have you known each other long?", Mole asked.

"We go back more than a few years", Badger replied, folding his legs and glancing at the water rat in question. He smiled at what he saw.

"Ratty's fallen asleep again", he declared. Except Rat was too far gone this time to hear him.

Mole saw he was indeed correct and laughed. "He has two or three times now since supper", the stout fellow added jovially.

Badger slowly stood up out of his settle, stretching as he did. "Well, I think it's time we were all in bed. It _is_ very late, and you two have had a long night", he reasoned.

Agreeing with him, Mole got up as well, a bit regretful to leave the fire but knowing that equally warm and comfortable beds were awaiting him _and_ Ratty.

Badger walked over to Rat's armchair and shook the riverbanker; who awoke with his usual disoriented stare.

"Come on, I'll show you to one of the guest rooms", the Badger told both him and Mole.

"You two go ahead, I'll catch up. I just want to tidy up a bit", Mole said.

Surprised, Badger looked back at him, and Mole figured he ought to explain himself.

"I am a guest in your home. I don't want to leave a big mess in your kitchen for you to clean up in the morning", Mole said. Of course the mess (the remains of Badger's hearty supper) had already been there when they arrived, and because of them Badger had put off cleaning it. Feeling responsible, Mole felt he ought to be the one to ratify the problem.

"**_The Patient Centurion_**" by Murray Gold begins.

"Alright, but I'll be back anyway, so you don't get lost", Badger decided, helping Rat to his feet and lighting another candle. But before he led Rat to the door, there was one more thing he had to say. "You can sleep in late tomorrow morning; breakfast is served whenever you like", he promised the pair hospitably, as he led his river-dwelling friend to his 'hallway'.

Whilst Mole tended to the many, many dishes on the kitchen table (Badger was a large animal, but he had no idea the man ate so much).

**((()-()))**

Rat, close to unconsciousness, absentmindedly followed Badger back to his central hall, unable to pay attention to any of the details besides Badger this time. In fact a few times his eyes slipped again and he accidentally bumped into his friend, apologizing as soon as it happened. However, Badger wasn't annoyed, only amused by his clumsiness.

As Badger singled out the door that led to the guest room, Rat decided one way to stay awake and alert a little while longer was to make conversation.

"Guest room…", he said out of the blue, repeating Badger's words from earlier. "I take it sharing yours is out the question?", he joked light-heartedly.

"I think we both know what would happen if I let you do that, and I'm fairly certain it counts as doing something active", Badger replied.

Rat snorted. "It's hardly in my interests tonight. I'm just saying, I want to enjoy being in your company. The riverbankers hardly ever see you, including me. I advised Mole to be patient about coming to see you, but the truth is old friend I've missed you myself", Rat explained sleepily.

Badger didn't reply; the usually tale-telling look in his eyes obscured by the shadows cast by the candle he held. And he was awfully quiet as he took Rat by the hand and led him to another one of his plentiful rooms.

The one he picked looked to be half bedchamber and half loft. Badger obviously didn't like to waste space. His kitchen was also his den of sorts, and his guest room was his winter stores as well. Piles of apple, turnips, potatoes, and jars of honey rested on one side of the room, and two white beds on the other; soft and inviting.

Stepping out of his slippers, Rat wasted no time in walking to his bed; lying down in great joy and contentment and wrapping himself in layers of sheets and blankets. Badger walked up, pillow in hand, and slipped it under Rat's head. So he was all prepared for the rest of the night (though it probably wouldn't be night for much longer, considering just how late it currently was).

However, even though one half of Badger's task was now done he didn't leave to complete it. He didn't go back to fetch Mole; he just stood by Rat's bed, deep in thought, as the intrigued water rat looked at him – forgetting about his desire to sleep for just a moment.

Finally the badger spoke. "I've missed you too", he replied belatedly. "But I've been neglecting you, haven't I?", he asked guiltily.

"Maybe", Rat replied with uncertainty. "I know you don't like to leave the underground, and I know you don't like company, but do you think I could see more of you in the spring?", he requested.

Badger, face lifting just a little, reached down and rubbed his little chum's furry head. "I promise you will", he agreed. Lifting Rat's chin he leaned in further and kissed the riverbanker. Something he hadn't done in quite some time.

**((()-()))**

Neither animal noticed they left the door open. Or they just didn't care.

But poor Mole got the shock of his life.

He'd finished putting things away in the kitchen and went into the central hall to wait for Badger like he asked when he noticed an open door that hadn't been open before, guessed it was the guest room and walked towards it - when he heard his two friends talking amongst themselves and stopped just outside the door. Just out of sight. Hidden by both the door frame and the darkness.

But the candle Badger had set on top of Rat's bedside table allowed him to see everything that transpired.

And he backed away.

Not because he was disturbed or appalled, rather because he was spying on a most private moment – watching something he had no business seeing without his friends' consent.

No he was not disturbed. A man loving a man like he would a woman was uncommon in the woodlands, but not unheard of. Something not even he, a creature who spent most his days underground, was ignorant to - but something he felt rather indifferent about. Neither for it or against it.

He'd never suspected (never had any reason to suspect) Rat and Badger viewed each other that way, but it hardly bothered him. Except perhaps the fact they hadn't told him. But as he walked back to Badger's kitchen, he assumed they had their reasons. Most likely they didn't feel comfortable discussing it with anyone. Or maybe it was none of his business, no matter how close a friend he was (and technically he had only known Rat since spring, and Badger for all of one night).

Still, he knew their secret now, and he would keep that knowledge itself a secret from everyone, including them. He owed them both a great deal (none the least for rescuing him that night), and the loyalty he now felt towards them forbade him from letting them know he knew of their secret affair. He'd go on like he saw nothing, let them keep their privacy and sense of comfort until they were ready to tell him, and not a moment before. If they ever did.

He was just curious about one thing. Since they were both men - strong, strapping blokes at that - he wondered which of them actually…

Again, it was none of his business. Animal etiquette and everything.

**((()-()))**

Rat fell back onto his pillow, in a state of bliss from just one kiss.

He looked at Badger with ever dulling eyesight. The smile on his face was the last Ratty remembered before he got his well-deserved rest.

While Badger on the other hand walked back to kitchen, finding Mole just where he left him, putting away the last of the now-clean dishes into his cupboard. He had no way of knowing this was in fact the second time Mole had done this. And Moly certainly didn't let on.

The next morning, by the time Mole and Rat awoke, the sun had long risen (though it was impossible to tell while underground). They smelled the delicious, unmistakable aroma of bacon and ham being cooked just down the hall. Badger was already up and in the kitchen, making them breakfast; just like he promised.

And a few months later, when the snow had melted and the animals were rested and free to leave their homes safely again, Badger kept another promise – appearing on the doorstep of Rat's riverside home and proclaiming that the time had come to do something about their mutual friend Mr. Toad.

Their rather extreme intervention was of course a miserable failure. Partly because of Toad's stubbornness and partly because of Rat's gullibility.

But even as Toad ran wild, sure to get himself into even more trouble, his three friends found they really didn't care that, that much. If Toad wanted to make complete ass of himself, then so be it. He was no longer their responsibility. But Toad Hall was, and they were going to keep a close eye on it until he inevitably returned.

A task that turned out to be harder than they expected.

The Wild Woodlanders did not take news of Toad's arrest well. His friends now had more reason than ever to safeguard to his manor until the amphibian came back.

Rat helped both Badger and Mole moved their things into Toad Hall; everything they would need for their short (or perhaps long) stay at Toad Hall. And by the time he was done helping Mole, the sun was already beginning to set. And he'd yet to help Badger. He would never make it back home before nightfall; he'd just have to spend the night. So it was a good thing Toad Hall had plenty of guest rooms as well.

Later, despite having 'turned in' Rat didn't bother to change into his night clothes; he doubted Badger had either. With what they had planned Rat didn't think they would get much of the night sleeping.

He waited until long after Moly turned in, when he was certain the mole was asleep, to slip out of bed – sneaking out the door he opened oh-so-carefully and tiptoeing past Mole's room (even though the door was closed). And on the other side of that door, Mole cracked an eyelid as his friend crept down the darkened hallway.

**((()-()))**

Two animals, two men, laid in one bed, side-by-side. They both agreed this was how they wanted to spend the night.

"You sure you wouldn't like to stay here too old fellow? There's plenty of room", Badger offered, indeed still in his day clothes but his tweed jacket absent.

"No… my place is by the river", Rat insisted, albeit regretfully. "I'm used to living alone. Besides, visiting you here will be a lot safer and easier than in the Wild Wood", he added.

"Don't get used to it. I suspect it won't be long until Toad gets tired of whatever nonsense he's up to", Badger said disdainfully.

Ratty turned over on his side, looking up at the larger woodland creature. "Well let's just enjoy tonight then", he decided, tracing circles on Badger's chest and fiddling with his braces – hinting at just what he had in mind.

Badger smiled.

They were kissing in no time at all, and naturally things escalated from there. After all the chaps had hardly seen or touched each other in months. Clothing was quickly removed, and a rather sticky mess was made by the both of them that they _really_ couldn't be bothered to clean up until later. Before morning.

Mole meanwhile paid little attention to the muffled, barely discernible sounds coming from Badger's room – sounds Badger couldn't be making by himself. Instead he tried to focus on getting some sleep while his more motivated friends stayed up late. His pillow did an excellent job in blocking things out, and giving him the peace and quiet he needed to rest properly.

He'd just make sure Ratty washed his paws _thoroughly_ before breakfast.

The End.

**_Author's Notes:_**

I'd like to dedicate this fic to Red Aigh. Like how "**_Love Takes Flight_**" influenced my own SWAT Kats fic, "**_Deleted Chapter of Wind in the Willows_**" rekindled my old childhood interest in Kenneth Graham's classic novel. It was a pleasure to write a fic taking place in such a unique and old-fashioned setting with a warmth not many novels have had since "**_Bambi_**" and "**_Anne of Green Gables_**". And considering how I watched a lot of British TV shows growing up (PBS has a 'British night' every Saturday evening), finally writing for British characters just felt right (though I always thought my first experience with writing for Brits would be a Doctor Who story).


End file.
